vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
THE WORLD END UMBRELLA
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. THE WORLD END UMBRELLA (EL PARAGUAS DEL FIN DEL MUNDO) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 25 de junio de 2009 y actualmente supera las 507 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: Hachi *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (MP3) *YouTube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por vgperson. Kanji= 地を覆う大きな傘。 中央に塔が一本建ち、それが機械の塊を支えている。 当然　真下にある集落には陽が当たらず、機械の隙間から漏れる「雨」に苛まれている。 人々は疑わない。 それが当たり前だったから。 何て事はない。 ただの「掟」なのだから。 あの傘は　泣いた　空を騙し屑の雨 街は盲目　誰も疑わぬ道化で 君はまた　唾を　その傘に向けて吐いた 私は見ない　低持続音（ドローン）に乗せて流した 誰の声も聞かずに　彼は雨を掴み 私の手をとりあの塔へ 走るの 『いつか目にした　絵本の空を』 約束にして　とじ込んだ小さな声は 刹那　雨さえも引き裂いて もう　悲しむ事も　忘れたまま 降り頻る雨と友に、二人は傘の塔へとたどり着いた。 閉ざされていた両開きの扉は、押せば呆気なく開き、二人を拒みはしない。 誰も入ろうとはしないのだ。 鍵などあってもなくても同じだろう。 その扉の向こうの、 崩れ出し　何処へ行く　螺旋階段の先は 黒く煤けて　滴る雨の残響音 泣きそうな　私を　そっと慰める様に 君は笑って　また手を繋ぎ　走るの 白い影に追われて　逃げた先に檻の群 理由を探す暇も無く 気も無く 震えた手には　君の声が 私はそんな背中を　ただ見守るの 闇に溶けた　歯車は笑う ホラ　微かに風が　頬を撫でる 「風が、流れてるわ」 女の子は言った。 男の子は小さく相槌を打った。 足を止める事はなかった。 とても遠くまで来た様な、或いはまだ走り始めて間もない様な。 絶望的に小さな二人を、誰が見つける事も無かった。 誰が見つける事も無かった。 誰が見つける事も無かった。 誰が見つける事も無かった。 誰が見つける事も無かった。 白い影はもう追ってこなくて　とても悲しそうに消えた 錆びた匂いも煤けた黒さえも　やがて色を淡く変え 何処からか声が聞こえた様な　気がした様な　忘れた様な 螺旋階段の突き当たりには　とても小さな扉が 埃を纏い待っていた 「開けるよ」 「うん」 そこには　何もかもがある様に見えた 色とりどりに咲いた花　深い青空 気付けば私は泣いていた もう　何もいらないわ 大切なこの絵本の空を 在るべき場所に返した　忘れない様に 君がくれた　拙い花束を 笑いながら　そっと肩を寄せた 世界の最後に傘を差す ずっとこんな世界ならば　よかったのに 悲しくないわ　君の側で… （花の咲いたその傘の上には とても幸せそうな顔で 小さく眠る二人がいた） |-| Romaji= Chi o oou ooki na kasa. Chuuou ni tou ga ippon kenchi, sore ga kikai no katamari o sasaeteiru. Touzen mashita ni aru shuuraku ni wa hi ga atarazu, kikai no sukima kara moreru "ame" ni sainamareteiru. Hitobito wa utawanai. Sore ga atarimae datta kara. Nante koto wa nai. Tada no "okite" nano dakara. Ano kasa wa naita sora o damashi kuzu no ame Machi wa moumoku daremo utagawanu douke de Kimi wa mata tsuba o sono kasa ni mukete haita Atashi wa minai duroon ni nosete nagashita Dare no koe mo kikazu ni kare wa ame o tsukami Atashi no te o tori ano tou e Hashiru no "Itsuka miteita ehon no sora o" Yakusoku ni shite tojikonda chiisa na koe wa Setsuna ame sae mo hikisaite Mou kanashimu koto mo wasureta mama Furishikiri ame to tomo ni, futari wa kasa no tou e to tadori tsuita. Tozasareteita ryoubiraki no tobira wa, oseba akkenai hiraki, futari o kobamu wa shinai. Daremo hairou to wa shinai no da. Kagi nado atte mo nakute mo onnaji darou. Sono tobira no mukou no, Kuzuredashi doko e iku ransenkaidan no saki wa Kuroku susukete shitataru ame no zankyou Nakisou na atashi o sotto nagusameru you ni Kimi wa waratte mata te o tsunagi hashiru no Shiroi kage ni owarete nigeta saki ni ori no mure Riyuu o sagasu itoma mo naku Ki mo naku Furueta te ni wa kimi no koe ga Atashi wa sonna senaka o tada mimamoru no Yami ni toketa haguruma wa warau Hora kasuka ni kaze ga hoho o naderu "Kaze ga, nagareteru wa" Onna no ko wa itta. Otoko no ko wa chisaku aidzuchi o utta. Ashi o tomeru koto wa nakatta. Totemo tooku made kita you na, arui wa mada hashiri hajimete ma mo nai you na. Zetsubouteki ni chisa na futari o, dare ga mitsukeru koto mo nakatta. Dare ga mitsukeru koto mo nakatta. Dare ga mitsukeru koto mo nakatta. Dare ga mitsukeru koto mo nakatta. Dare ga mitsukeru koto mo nakatta. Shiroi kage wa mou otte konakute totemo kanashisou ni kieta Sabita nioi mo susuketa kuro sae mo yagate iro o awaku kae Doko kara koe ga kikoeta you na ki ga shita you na wasureta you na Rasenkaidan no tsukiatari ni wa totemo chiisa na tobira ga Hokori o matoi matteita "Akeru yo" "Un" Soko ni wa nanimokamo ga aru you ni mieta Iro toridori ni saita hana fukai aozora Kidzukeba atashi wa naiteita Mou nanimo iranai wa Taisetsu na kono ehon no sora o Aru beki basho ni kaeshita wasurenai you ni Kimi ga kureta tsutanai hanataba o Warainagara sotto kata o yoseta Sekai no saigo ni kasa o sasu Zutto konna sekai naraba yokatta no ni Kanashikunai wa kimi no soba de... (Hana no saita sono kasa no ue ni wa Totemo shiawasesou na kao de Chisaku neru futari ga ita) |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas WORLD'S END UMBRELLA / Retake Ver. thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 8 de febrero de 2010 en Nicovideo y el 1 de octubre de 2013 en YouTube, Hachi publica una remasterización de la canción. Presenta cambios en la letra. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 575 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Hachi Ilustración y Vídeo: Minakata Kenkyuujo *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hanataba to Suisou *Nanpou Kenkyujo Eizou-shu 001 [ageing nook] *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Letra *Kanji y Romaji tomados de Vgperson. *Traducción al español por Izumi Ichikawa. Kanji= あの傘が騙した日　空が泣いていた 街は盲目で　疑わない 君はその傘に　向けて唾を吐き 雨に沈んでく　サイレンと 誰の声も聞かずに 彼は雨を掴み 私の手をとりあの傘へ 走るの 二人きりの約束をした 「絵本の中に見つけた空を見に行こう」 刹那雨さえも引き裂いて もう悲しむ事も忘れたまま 崩れ出し何処へ行く螺旋階段は 煤けて響いた滴り雨 泣きそうな私を　そっと慰める様に 君は優しく　私の手を 白い影に追われて 逃げた先に檻の群 理由を探す暇も無く 気も無く 震えた手を　君が支えて 私はそんな背中を　ただ見守るの 闇に溶けた　歯車は笑う ホラ微かに風が頬を撫でる 白い影はもう追ってこなくて とても悲しそうに消えた 錆びた匂いも煤けた黒さえも やがて色を淡く変え 何処からか声が聞こえた様な 気がした様な　忘れた様な 螺旋階段の突き当たりには とても小さな扉が 埃を纏い待っていた そこには何もかもがある様に見えた 色とりどりに咲いた花　深い青空 滲んだ世界に二人きり もう何もいらないわ 絵本の中　とじ込んだ空を 在るべき場所に返した　忘れない様に 君がくれた　拙い花束を 笑いながら　そっと肩を寄せた 世界の最後に傘を差す ずっとこんな世界ならば　よかったのに 悲しくないわ　君の側で… 花の咲いたその傘の上には とても幸せそうな顔で 小さく眠る二人がいた |-| Romaji= Ano kasa ga damashita hi sora ga naiteita Machi wa moumokou de utagawanai Kimi wa sono kasa ni mukete tsuba o haki Ame ni shizundeku sairen to Dare no koe mo kikazu ni Kare wa ame o tsukami Atashi no te o tori ano kasa e Hashiru no Futari-kiri no yakusoku o shita "Ehon no naka ni mitsuketa sora o mi ni ikou" Setsuna ame sae mo hikisaite Mou kanashimu koto mo wasureta mama Kuzure-dashi doko e iku rasenkaidan wa Susukete hibiita shitatari ame Nakisou na atashi o sotto nagusameru you ni Kimi wa yasashiku atashi no te o Shiroi kage ni owarete Nigeta saki ni ori no mure wake o sagasu hima mo naku Ki mo naku Furueta te o kimi ga sasaete Watashi wa sonna senaka o tada mimamoru no Yami ni toketa haguruma wa warau Hora kasuka ni kaze ga hoho o naderu Shiroi kage wa mou otte konakute Totemo kanashisou ni kieta Sabita nioi mo susuketa kuro sae mo Yagate iro o awaku kae Doko kara ka koe ga kikoeta you na Ki ga shita you na wasureta you na Rasenkaidan no tsukiatari ni wa Totemo chisa na tobira ga Hokoro o matoi matteita Soko ni wa nanimokamo ga aru you ni mieta Iro toridori ni saita hana fukai aozora Nijinda sekai ni futari-kiri Mou nanimo iranai wa Ehon no naka tojikonda sora o Aru-beki basho ni kaeshita wasurenai you ni Kimi ga kureta tsutanai hanataba o Warainagara sotto kata o yoseta Sekai no saigo ni kasa o sasu Zutto konna sekai naraba yokatta no ni Kanashikunai wa kimi no soba de... Hana no saita sono kasa no ue ni wa Totemo shiawasesou na kao de Chisaku neru futari ga ita |-| Español= El día en que aquel paraguas lo traicionó, el cielo lloró La ciudad está ciega, no se pregunta nada Tú escupiste hacia el paraguas Pero aquello se hundió en la lluvia junto a la sirena Sin oír la voz de nadie él intentó atrapar la lluvia Luego tomó mi mano y corrimos hacia aquel paraguas Hicimos una promesa sólo de los dos "Vayamos a ver el cielo que hallamos en ese libro de cuentos" Rasgando incluso la lluvia momentánea Habiendo olvidado hasta la tristeza Había una interminable escalera de caracol medio destruída y oxidada, en la que resonaba el goteo de la lluvia Como estaba a punto de llorar, para consolarme sutilmente tomaste mi mano con ternura Perseguidos por sombras blancas al huir nos encontramos con una multitud de rejas Sin tiempo de buscar una razón Pero también sin ganas de ello Tú me apoyabas tomando mi temblorosa mano Yo simplemente vigilaba tu espalda Los engranajes rieron al deshacerse en la oscuridad Mira, el viento acaricia suavemente nuestras mejillas Las sombras blancas ya no nos siguen Desaparecieron de una forma muy triste El olor a óxido y el negro del hollín finalmente fueron reemplazados por pálidos colores Me parece haber oído una voz desde algún lugar Me parece que lo imaginé, me parece que lo olvidé Al final de la escalera de caracol había una puerta muy pequeña Esperando, cubierta de polvo Entonces me pareció estar viendo todo lo que existe Flores brotando de todos los colores Un profundo cielo azul Estamos sólo los dos en este mundo borroso Ya no necesito nada más Y regresamos ese cielo encerrado en un libro de cuentos al lugar donde debía estar para nunca olvidarlo Me diste un ramo de flores hecho torpemente y juntamos nuestros hombros suavemente, sonriendo En el fin del mundo se alza un paraguas Ojalá el mundo hubiera sido desde siempre así Jamás me sentiré triste porque estaré a tu lado... Sobre el paraguas en que brotaban las flores una pequeña pareja dormía con expresiones de plena felicidad Galería F-memoria.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en WORLD'S END UMBRELLA para Project Diva F. Miku_Memoria.jpg|Miku's Memoria module for the song "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA", featured in -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Salón de la Fama